1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to anchors, and in particular, to those anchors provided with pivotally mounted flukes and with a release mechanism to facilitate its unmooring.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
An anchor moors a vessel to the sea bed, generally by a combination of its own weight and by hooking itself into the bottom. See The Illustrated Science and Invention Encyclopedia, H. S. Stuttman Co., Inc., Publishers, N.Y., Vol. 1, page 110. An ideal anchor is designed so that a near horizontal pull causes it to dig itself in firmly, but an upward pull dislodges it easily. It is attached to the vessel by a cable--this is a heavy chain on large ships. Anchors in use today provide a more or less firm mooring but require winching in the cable and running the vessel over the anchor's position for its unmooring. When the cable is more or less vertical the anchor should dislodge. However, it does not always dislodge easily. Sometimes, an underwater utility cable or mangrove root gets caught between the flukes and pulling the anchor out is just an exercise in futility. One of the most popular anchors, the Danforth anchor, is particularly susceptible to this problem.